gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vincent
The Vincent is a 4-door car available in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. Design GTA San Andreas ]]The Vincent in GTA San Andreas resembles a BMW E34 5-Series, albeit with a "boxier" profile and a wide grille. GTA IV For GTA IV, Vincent largely resembles a 1999-2003 Mitsubishi Galant, with the nose being a prominent resemblance, while the rear of the car may be influenced by the BMW 8 Series. It bears much resemblance to today's Raisin Turbo. This rendition of the Vincent is somewhat reminiscent of the GTA San Andreas Sentinel, particularly the areas surrounding the headlamps/corner lamps. There are two variants of the Vincent in GTA IV: the standard model, and the LX2007 version, a sportier version that features a hood scoop, small spoiler and side skirts. There is no performance difference between the two models, the changes being purely cosmetic. The Vincent in GTA IV is manufactured by the Maibatsu Corporation. Performance GTA San Andreas Acceleration and speed are acceptable, but unimpressive. The throaty engine sounds like a V6 and delivers sufficient torque, but this is unfortunately wasted on the front-wheel drivetrain. Handling could do better, and the car suffers from slight understeer, but the brakes are very good. The overall performance of the car is inferior to that of the Sentinel, which is also based on another BMW model. However, the Vincent is relatively well-constructed, enabling it to withstand a fair amount of damage. GTA IV Acceleration and top speed 155 mph (248 kmh) are acceptable but unimpressive, in line with the "everyday sedan" design of the Vincent. Gone is the FWD layout, in favor of a 40% Rear, 60% Front 4WD layout, coupled to a much more effective 5-speed gearbox. While the Vincent is handsome and has the potential to be quick, its usefulness is severely undermined by its poor brakes—stopping distances from top speed are roughly 1-1.5 city blocks, putting the Vincent's brakes among the least powerful in the game. Although it is equipped with Maibatsu's unique "sort-of-anti-lock" braking system, there is simply too much front wheel lockup, which, combined with the heaviness of the chassis, causes enormous understeer. Handling, however, has been upgraded in this rendition of the Vincent, feeling firm and gripping the road. Body roll is minimal, and, thanks to its 4WD drivetrain, the Vincent feels much more confident in the turns at conventional speeds (at high speeds it feels wayward and will almost always fishtail) and can powerslide well. Crash deformation is acceptable, and build quality seems to be on-par with the median of the class; in all, the Vincent is a good car for cruising at low speed, or for thrilling, dangerous driving at top speed, making it a perfect addition to a parking space. It is one of the most well rounded vehicles in the game, but not the best. Variants Although there are no gang variants, with the exception of the one stated above as it is presumably owned by the McReary Mob, there is one more rare variant. It is a black Vincent with increased acceleration due to the addition of a turbocharger. (evidenced by the hiss similar to that of the Sultan RS when shifting) It can be found driving around Broker. One that is more common is the base model Vincent with gold rims (with the outer rim the default chrome, like all wheel variants) and there is the much rarer Vincent LX2007 in a dark candy red with black rims. It is unknown if this is a bug, glich or an actual variant. It is so far only found on the Xbox 360 version and only found after the She's a Keeper where you get the unique green Vincent used by the McReary Mob. UPDATE:You can respray it via Pay n' Spray on the Xbox 360 and the PS3. Unconfirmed for PC. Trivia * The Vincent plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** Playback FM in GTA San Andreas. ** The Vibe 98.8 in GTA IV. * In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Loan Sharks drive to you in this vehicle if you owe money to the casinos. * The Vincent in San Andreas is possibly a sedan variation of the Club. * In GTA IV, the Vincent has the same interior as the Imponte DF8-90 as the seats have "DF8-90" embroidered on them. The interior is colored cyan lighting instead. * The Vincent in GTA IV can be sold to Stevie for $2,000, upon completion of his 30 vehicle theft requests. * In GTA Chinatown Wars, a billboard advertisement for the Vincent can be found at the Auto Merchant in BOABO, although the car does not actually appear in-game. * In Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition Remix, another Rockstar game, there are wrecks that resemble the GTA San Andreas rendition of the Vincent, but are more boxy. They are colored blue and are mainly found in Detroit. * In Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend, the Vincent has a unique dark colour. However, in Ladies Half Price, the Vincent is black, but is still seen with black rims. Locations GTA San Andreas *In GTA San Andreas, the Vincent is usually found in San Fierro, mostly around the business centers and it may also be found at the Burger Shot that OG Loc works at. *Frequently found at Los Santos and Las Venturas. *Parked in the front of the Supa Save (randomly). GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City *In GTA IV, the Vincent can be found in Bohan and more frequently in Northwood *Spawns in multiplayer in GTA IV }} de:Vincent es:Vincent pl:Vincent sv:Vincent Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Maibatsu Vehicles